1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image processing apparatus, an image processing apparatus control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus, as represented by a copying machine and a multifunction peripheral, is capable of executing various jobs, such as printing, copying, faxing, sending and the like. When executing a job, a user can set various setting items, such as two-sided printing and reduction layout (2-in-1 and 4-in-1). Further, the user can also add a new function to the image processing apparatus acquiring a firmware update or acquiring a new license. As a technology for notifying a user of such various functions, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-182295 discusses a technology in which all users who are remotely operating an updated function are notified.
However, image processing apparatus users might not necessarily use all of the image processing apparatus functions. One user might only use two-sided printing, while another user might use two-sided printing and reduction layout. Therefore, if all users are notified of an update to a function in the image processing apparatus, like in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-182295, this means that unnecessary notifications of an updated function will be frequently issued to users who require no such updated function.